Run Away
by Thegirlwiththepurpleipod
Summary: Julianna Carter is a run away. She runs to London, to find a place to stay. London is big, they won't find her, right? Wrong! She goes looking for a place to hide, somewhere they won't find her. She runs into an alleyway and finds an old telephone box. She runs inside, expecting it to be dusty. But what she finds is so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Juliana's**** outfit is on my polyvore, which can be found on my profile.**

**Also, I am reposting this, because I thought it could use some work.**

* * *

Just when I thought my plan was bulletproof, it got shot. They had found me. I was running away, from who you ask? From my family. Typical 20 year-old thing to do, but this wasn't just because I didn't like my family. No, it was much more. They were not the best people in the world. Yes they were abusive, and yes they wanted to kill me. Another Typical story-line. Just wait. My 'parents' aren't of this world. I heard them one night. They didn't say what they were, but I am more than positive that the language they were speaking in wasn't human.

The thing is, I know that I don't belong here. This world doesn't seem right to me. My 'parents' don't seem right to me. I see people in my dreams. A girl with blonde hair, and gorgeous brown eyes that would make any man swoon. I saw her cradle a baby in her arms, and her husband would take the little baby out of her hands and whisper words into her ear. They told her stories about a man who travel the universe, saving people, being the last of his kind. He was the kindest, bravest, smartest man in the universe, but for the same reason he was the most feared. The little girl asked them why, and her mother responded the same every-time, "He scares them, because they know he can stop them, destroy them, wipe out everyone of them in a millisecond." There was a beach that they always went to, I can't remember the name but every year on a certain date they went, and placed flowers there. I don't know why, but they always did. Flashes of a little girl growing up with them started when I was younger, then the girl mysteriously left, leaving her mother to cry and cry. But two words floated around those dreams, the same two words. _Bad Wolf_...

I don't remember much of my childhood, my 'mother' said that I hit my head and had a small case of amnesia. I lost all my memories in return. Something about that didn't make sense. I had memories, very faint memories, but they were there.

Anyway, I was searching the streets of London to find a place to hide. It was quite hard. Lots of people bumping into you and doors that won't let you in. Everywhere I turned they were there, It was like they were tracking me or something. I turned down an alleyway, and saw it. The thing that would change my life.

The Blue Box.

I bolted towards it, trying to make it before they could find me here. I opened the doors and fell inside.

"Who are you?" A man asked. I looked up at him. He was tall, a mop for hair, and was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow-tie.

"I'm Juliana Carter, who the_ hell _are you?" I asked him, looking him dead in the face.

"I'm The Doctor." He answers.

"Why are you wearing a bow-tie?"

'Bow-ties are cool."

"Well, Doctor, what is this?"

"This is the TARDIS, Time and Relative dimension In Space." He looked at me, with curious eyes, "I have to go now, going to visit some old friends. You can stay here if you like."

"No!" I yelled, giving him a shock.

"What?"

"You can't leave me here alone, they are coming to get me. I don't what they are, but they are coming." He walked up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Who's coming Juliana?"

"My parents, they aren't from this world, and they are trying to kill me."

"Do you know what they are?"

"No, but they scare me."

"You are coming with me. I can't let you out of my sight now."

He started walking towards the door. He turned to me, and gestured for me to come along. I walked up next to him and we walked out together.

I looked at the front of the alleyway, and saw them. The Doctor looked at me, and I nodded. He grabbed my hand.

_"Run.."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Juliana's**** outfit is on my polyvore, which can be found on my profile.**

**Also, I am reposting this, because I thought it could use some work.**

**Also, I will update Wake Up Rose and Run Away on Sundays. **

* * *

I could hear their footsteps chasing after us as we run down the alleyway. The Doctor still had his hand in mine, not letting go. My breathing got heavier and heavier.

"Doctor? Where are we going?" I questioned, my heavy breath noticeable in the sentence.

"Julianna, you are so full of questions, aren't you?" I chuckled.

We ran farther and faster but they were still after us. The Doctor turned out of the alleyway and into the busy streets. We bumped into everyone we passed, and each time The Doctor screamed 'Sorry!".

"How are we gonna get rid of them?"

"Who?"

"My 'parents'"

"Well, we could send them flying in the time vortex."

I laughed and looked behind us. They were catching up.

"Julianna, do you trust me?"

"What?"

He stopped, and looked me in the eyes. I noticed they were green, with small specks of blue.

"Do you, Julianna Alice Carter, trust me The Doctor?"

"I never told you my middle name!"

'That is not the point. Answer my question."

'Yes, I trust you."

"So you are willing to jump into a lake?"

"Wait, Wh-"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around me, and we started falling. We plunged into the freezing water. Together we swam to the surface.

'What the bloody hell was that?"

'That was me saving your life. Well, at least from them." He pointed to my 'parents'. They were melting?

"What?"

"They aren't real. I don't know exactly what they were, but the touch of water would melt them."

"When did you figure that one out?"

"They are flesh but also living plastic. I don't know how that happened but it did."

"What?"

'So much for you to learn, Julianna Carter." He smiled at me and started swimming towards shore. I quickly followed. We got out of the freezing lake, and started running.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Julianna Alice Carter."

I smiled at him and we kept on running. We finally made it to the blue box, and The Doctor unlocked the door. I stayed outside, about to turn around, to start a new life without my devil parents, but The Doctor poked his head out and smiled at me.

"Aren't you coming?"

I walked inside the familar setting, and he smiled at me.

"Welcome to the TARDIS! In all of time and space, where do you want to go first?"

"Somewhere away from here."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He started pushing buttons and running around.

"If you want, there is a closet upstairs, you turn left, then right, then you are there."

I followed his directions and found it. I shifted through the clothes, picking out a red plaid top, ripped jeans, black high-tops, and a brownish colored beanie to hide my soaking wet hair. I walked back the way, I came. I saw the Doctor sit there, with his head in his hands, whispering to himself.

"I'm sorry, I had to save her. You know who she is, I can't let her get hurt. Rose would hate me forever."

Who is Rose?

"She is special, you know that. You created her. You gave her life. We both know she isn't Rose's actuall-" I walked into the room, giving him a smile.

"Hello Doctor." He studied me for a minute and I felt uncomfortable. What was wrong?

"What is with all my friends and plaid?"

I laughed, walking over to sit down with him.

"So where are we going?"

"We are already there!"

"Where?"

"A little place I like to call, New York City."

"When?"

"1943, and we are going to meet someone very special."

"Who?"

**"Her name is River Song." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Juliana's**** outfit is on my polyvore, which can be found on my profile.**

**Also, I am reposting this, because I thought it could use some work.**

**Also, I will update Wake Up Rose and Run Away on Sundays. **

* * *

The Doctor pushed me out of the TARDIS, and I crashed into a woman. She has crazy curly hair, and a smile plastered on her face. She caught me, then stood me up straight.

"Hello Doctor! Pleasure meeting you again! You must be Julianna Carter." She sung, shaking my hand.

"Why does everyone know my name?"

"Julianna, this is River Song. She is going to help us."

"With what?"

"Something very important!" River patted my back. "Have you told her about Ro-"

"No, I have not. I only just found her."

They started bickering, and I looked around. New York City, 1943. Most of the men would be off fighting a war that they thought couldn't be won. It took a bomb and countless men losing their lives.

I saw a building, two words where on the side of it. Those two words I knew very well. They floated around in my dreams, waiting to be noticed.

_Bad Wolf_.

"Doctor, what is that?" I asked him, and the bickering stopped.

"It's started Doctor. We need to find her. "

"It can't, it's too soon. River, I've only just met the girl!"

"Doctor, we both know that isn't 've known her, longer than you have me."

"What is going on?" I ask, both of them turning their head towards me. "How has the Doctor known me longer than you? What has started? And who is Rose?'

"Come along, Carter. We have to get somewhere."

"But I thought we were here for a reason?"

"Yes and that was to find River." River placed her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, I can show you some of the TARDIS. A room for you will pop up somewhere." She gave me a warm hearted smile, and pulled me inside the TARDIS.

"Off again?" A voice came from inside the console room, and the Doctor seemed to mumble something under his breath, as if to reply to it. River elbowed him in the ribs, and gave him a look.

"So, this way, shall we?" River started walking out, I quickly caught up to her.

"How do you know that Doctor?"

"Spoilers." She smiled at me.

'Yeah, She does that!" The Doctor yelled from behind us. We kept walking, down different corridors and different doors, until I saw a room that had my name on it.

_Julianna Alice Carter, Time's Daughter._

"Why does it say that, River?" She gave me a quick smile, hiding something from me.

"Nothing, just the TARDIS being funny. I believe the bag you had will be in there, but I am not sure. It will show up eventually. I have to ask the Doctor a question. You can travel around. Some rooms might be locked, and some might pop up out of nowhere."

"I take it you've been here many times before?"

"Yes, I can fly this thing better than the Doctor can. He always leaves the brakes on." She turned on her heel and walked away from me, leaving me alone once again. I opened the door.

The walls were cream, and duvet cover was blue. Instead of an overhead light, lanterns and lights lined the walls. I had a desk, and my bag was on the chair. I left it here the first time I ever ran into the Doctor, so everything was still intact. I took out my laptop, my phone, and their chargers. I looked around a bit more, finding clothes in the closet, all my size.

I notice a picture on my nightstand. I picked it up. It was the woman, the one from my dream. The man was behind her, and she was holding the child. The frame had little markings, symbols, forming words.

_When Time's Daughter finds the Doctor,_

_She find the one that lost her,_

_The Doctor, The Doctor,_

_Where is his beloved?_

"What?" I put down the picture and walked out of my room. I walked down the hallway, not sure of what I was looking for. Rooms were locked, and doors would pop up out of nowhere. When I finally found a room that was open, the door handle started glowing. The same symbols that were on the picture frame started forming on the door handle. I backed away.

I looked at the door. There was nothing special about it. Just the name on the door.

_Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth._

Was it the same Rose that River and The Doctor were talking about? I slowing went to touch the door handle. It was surprisingly cold. I opened the door and then stepped inside.

The room was pink, the duvet cover was purple. Clothes were scattered across the floor. Picture lined the walls. All had the woman from my dreams in them.

"Oh my god." The realization came to me, and I stumbled backwards. The woman from my dreams was Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler knew the Doctor. I looked around, and saw a locket on the floor. It was clock. It was bronze. It had flowers, a rabbit and a key lining the watch. I rubbed my thumb across it. I turned it over. More symbols.

_Julianna Alice Carter_

_1, January, 1992-_

_Forever Time's Daughter,_

_and His Bad Wolf._

I quickly placed it around my neck. I didn't know what was going on, it was scaring me. I took one last look at the room, then stepped out. I leaned on the door, taking a deep breath.

I turned and kept walking down the hallway. What was going on? My head hurt, it hurt quite a lot. More rooms, more doors and hallways. What was I even looking for again? Something said the library, but I don't know. I needed to find the Doctor. I stopped, deciding I needed to go back to the console room.

After walking down many hallways, and passing many doors, I had found the console room again. I saw River and the Doctor talking, sitting next to each other.

"I wasn't meant to find her River, we both know that. She was not supposed to find out who she is."

"Doctor, we both know it was never going to end with her staying human forever, she is a fixed point in time. She has to find out where she comes from. She has to know who her real parents are."

"I promised Rose that she would never end up like I am. When I went and took her to that family, I didn't know she would end up with me. I can't be the parent that she didn't have. I can't be my old self, I can't be Rose."

"I know you can't. I promised Rose too, I promised that I would look after her. I didn't. I left her right after you did. I didn't find that damned locket. Doctor, she was supposed to have that locket. Where is it."

"I don't' know, but if I know anything, She will find that locket. Somewhere in the TARDIS. She won't show it to us." I lifted the locket up, holding the cold piece of metal in my hand.

"It is better if she doesn't."

"River, I am afraid."

"There is no need to be."

"What will Rose say? I let her daughter get abused. I didn't save her."

I walked backwards, tears filling my eyes. I ran back to my room, tear threatening to spill over down my face. I finally found my room and stumbled inside. I walked over to the picture frame. I looked closely at the baby in Rose's arms. She had blue eyes and a full head of blonde hair. Just like me. I looked closer and saw the locket. I grew up somewhere else. I never had amnesia. Those dreams weren't random, those dreams were my memories, slipping into this world. I was given up. The tears started falling, and I choked out a sob. She didn't want me. That man, her husband didn't want.

My mother was Rose Tyler. I wasn't Julianna Alice Carter.

I was Julianna Alice Tyler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Juliana's**** outfit is on my polyvore, which can be found on my profile.**

**Also, I am reposting this, because I thought it could use some work.**

**Also, I will update Wake Up Rose and Run Away on Sundays. **

* * *

I woke up the next day, I guess I had fallen asleep. Why was I given up? Why? Was it because they couldn't handle a child? Was I trouble? Could they not afford to have a child? What happened?

I got up out of bed, and walked over to the closet. I pulled out a galaxy sweatshirt, black pants, white converse, and some black bracelets. I still had the locket around my neck, so I kept that on. I brushed my hair, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and then got dressed.

I was just about to walk out of the room when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw River standing there, holding a plate of eggs and toast.

"Good morning sweetie! I brought you some food." She walked in and handed me the plate. She looked around the room then sat on the bed.

"Lovely place you got here."

"Thanks." I sat down at my desk and started eating.

"Julianna, I know you know about Rose." I stopped eating.

"How?"

"I heard you run off. You know she loved you. You are a very special girl and she didn't want you to get hurt. She never meant to send you here, but it happened. I was supposed to find you, I didn't. The Doctor did and He didn't know what to do. He placed you in a home, a home he thought was good. He is so sorry. Do not lose that locket. Even if you do, it will find it's way back to you." She got up and walked over to me. "Julianna, we will find your mother again. It may take many trips, and meeting many people but we will find her, and we will find your father also. l am here. Julianna, you are very, very special."

"Why? Why am I so special?" I asked.

"Somethings are better left unspoken."

River got up and walked to the door. She turned around, and smiled at me.

"Aren't you coming? We are going to one of favorite places."

"Where?"

"The year 20 billion. We want to show you something. But first, let me show you around the TARDIS!"

She pulled me along. She ran down the hall, with me tripping after her. I saw rooms and doors pass before my eyes. I saw a room that said 'Mickey the Idiot' on it and I chuckled. The Doctor must have not liked him. I suddenly saw books instead of walls.

"Here it is! The Library. I heard you loved books, so I thought you might like it in here." River smiled at me, and I hugged her.

"Thank you!" I ran off to find a good book to read. I searched and searched for a book. I stopped.

Time's Daughter.

That was the title of the book. I knew it was about me. I picked it up. It was short, but long enough to have a good read to it. I shouldn't read it. I still kept it. I ran off again. I ran up stairs and in between bookshelves. I saw a book on a pedicle. It looked very old, and very special. I walked up to it.

The History of the Time War

I picked it up, walked over to a bench and sat down. I opened the book. It had the same symbols that I had saw elsewhere, but these were easily read. Page by Page I read it. I closed the book, and looked around.

The Doctor killed his own people?


	5. Chapter 5

**Juliana's**** outfit is on my polyvore, which can be found on my profile.**

**Also, I am re-posting this, because I thought it could use some work.**

**Also, I will update Wake Up Rose and Run Away on Sundays. **

* * *

I had set the book down, then got up to put my book back in my room. My head started pounding, and I stumbled a bit. It hasn't hurt like this since I was young.

I got up and walked back to my room. River nodded to me on my way out. It was hard not to fall down.

It took me a few minutes, but I found my room. I hid the book underneath my bed, just incase the Doctor came in to tell me anything, which I doubted.

_"Tick Tock, goes the clock, even for Time's Daughter."_

I stumbled out of my room, trying to make it into console room without passing out. What was going on? I haven't felt this way since I was so young. I heard River and the Doctor talking, probably chatting about me.

_"Tick Tock, goes the clock, Time's Daughter found the Doctor."_

River and the Doctor were sitting next to each other, and River was holding a book. She looked to be reading out loud to him. The Doctor held his head in his hands, like he was ashamed. I saw the book cover. I thought I had hidden it well, I guess not.

_"Tick Tock, goes the clock, when Time's Daughter kills Rose Tyler."_

I yelped, and fell to the floor. My head was pounding so much.

"Julianna!" The Doctor rushed over to my side and River follows him. They knelt beside me. The Doctor put a hand to my forehead, and cursed under his breath. River pulled my head into her lap.

"Doctor, there's no light in her eyes. No brightness to the bluest eyes to ever see." River looked up to him, tears filling her own eyes. "It's truly starting Doctor, we have to find Rose, now!"

"Where would she be? What date would be important to Rose Tyler?" He questioned. I reached up and pulled the locket off. I pushed it in his hands.

"Of course! The date her little girl came into the universe. The day Time's Daughter came to be." He got up and rushed over to the console.

"Tick Tock, goes the clock, when Time's Daughter kills Rose Tyler." I whispered, and River's eyes grew in surprise.

"What did you say, sweetie?" She asked, trying not to believe what I just said.

"I have to kill my own mother." I told her, tears spilling out of my eyes.

'No, stop that right now. I know you can stand up for yourself, you will not kill your own flesh and blood."

"But the Doctor did. He killed his whole planet. He committed genocide." I whispered to her.

"Don't be like the Doctor then. Be Julianna Carter. Don't be Time's Daughter."

"So pretty, so smart, such a waste of a young heart. Julianna Carter is Time's Daughter."

"You don't have to kill her."

"I don't want to, River."

"Then don't, sweetie, you don't have too."

"River, my head, it hurts so much."

"Just relax, all will be okay."

"We are here! Julianna, can you stand?" The Doctor asked.

I didn't respond, I didn't want to find her. I didn't want to kill her. My own mother. The one who lost me.

"When Time's Daughter finds the Doctor, she will find the one who lost her, Doctor, Doctor, where is your beloved?" I whispered to him. He looked at me, then put his hand on my face. His eyes looked so old, but the rest of his face, so young.

"Julianna, you hang in there. I will not lose anyone this time. I cannot lose you."

"My head, it hurts so much. Why does it hurt?" I questioned.

"I cannot answer that question. I know you will okay though." He answered.

There was a loud bang that rang through the TARDIS. The Doctor jumped and had his sonic screwdriver in his hand.

"Who's there?" He questioned. River looked up at him, and he started walking towards the door.

"Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" I whispered, and River looked back down at me. I smiled.

The Doctor had gotten closer to the door, and was starting to open it. When he did, a woman and a man stood there, smiling.

"It took you long enough!" The woman joked, punching him in the arm. Her long blonde hair reached her waist, and a smile played on her lips. She had gorgeous brown eyes.

The man had his arm around the woman's shoulders. His hair looked like he had not combed it in weeks. He had a cheerful smile on his face. He looked over to me, and nudged the woman. She turned her attention onto me, and her face became very grave.

"I had to take a bit of a pit stop." The Doctor answered. The woman pushed passed him, and the man followed. They walked over to me, and knelt down beside me.

"Is this?" The man asked River.

"Yes, yes she is."

The woman had tears in her eyes, and she put a hand to my face. I knew those eyes, I had seen them so many times before.

"Rose Tyler, back in the TARDIS at last." I whispered. "Time's Daughter has found the one who lost her."

"Julianna?"

"I've come home, mother. Back to where we belong."

The tears had started again, and Rose's spilled out of her eyes. She pulled me into a hug, and I cried into her shoulder. River got up, and she stood next to the Doctor. Rose grabbed the man's hand and pulled him into the hug.

"I've missed you so much." Rose whispered to me.

"I've missed you too."


End file.
